X4: The New Beginning
by Dukay66
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own anything regaurding the X- Men or Marvel.  Soon after the events of X3. The X- Men are just recovering from the recent tragedies the struck. But before they know it, a new threat rises. The Marauders!
1. Chapter 1

_**X4: The New Beginning**_

_**Authors note: I wrote this because I think the fans need more X-Men, especially after the way they ended the trilogy. In my opinion the third movie did a lot of things wrong. But this fan fiction covers the events of what happened weeks after the third, so it's a direct sequel. While writing this, I kept in mind that I'm going off of what's already there, but at the same time I am bring more, new, exciting elements to this could be fourth installment. Hopefully if this gets good reviews, I will add too it, and eventually make an X5 and X6 to make this a saga. I hope you guys enjoy, and give great feedback and reviews! Thanks!**_

**Chapter 1: Havoc**

"His file says he's a janitor at the Sun Rock Hotel, so that's were we will find him"

"Mr. Hank… Why do you think a mutant this powerful works here in Hawaii as a janitor? Just wasting his potential." Asked Angel.

"I guess we'll find out now, we have arrived." replied Beast.

The black limo they were in pulled up to the Sun Rock Hotel, Beast and Angel got out, and walked towards the door and into the lobby. They approached the front desk were a young woman was working on her computer. Beast took the lead, Angel following him.

"Um hi miss, my partner and I are looking for an Alexander Summers, if I'm correct he should be here working as a janitor. Could you tell me where I might find him?" asked Beast .

"Yes he's working. He should be up cleaning the 10th floor." replied the woman.

"Thanks." Beast said as they walked towards the elevator.

It was a short ride to the tenth floor, the doors opened and Beast and Angel stepped out. They looked down the aisle to the left and right of them, then both looked down the aisle straight in front. There he was, a young man matching the description and picture. They started walking towards him, as they approached, the young man finally noticed Beast and Angel coming at him. As soon as he met eyes with them and started sprinting the opposite way.

"Get him!" Beast commanded Angel.

Angel ran after him, by the time Angel rounded the cornered the young man was just entering the stairwell all the way down the hall. Angel followed him up the stairs. After chasing him up about five more stories, Angel entered the fifteenth floor, and quickly found a room, and busted down the door. Angel sprinted at the glass window that covered the whole wall, and busted through it as he unleashed his wings. He flew up to the roof. About a minute later the young man busted through the roof door, breathing heavily.

"There's nowhere left to run to Alexander!" told Angel.

"What do you want from me!" Alexander wanted an answer.

"Me and my partner just wanna talk?" replied Angel.

"Ya? That's what the last two guys said. They wanted to use me as a weapon or some shit!"

Alexander started running back to the door, or so it appeared. He ran past the door and was heading for the edge of the building. Angel followed him preparing to catch Alexander once he jumped, and that's exactly what he did. But Angel couldn't gain his balance back in the air. They both went spiraling into the neighboring building of the hotel, smashing through a glass window into an apartment.

Angel slammed Alexander into the wall and quickly sat him down in a chair. There they waited for about five minutes, in till Beast finally caught up with them. Beast jumped from the hotel roof down about three floors to the apartment room in the neighboring building. He approached Angel and Alexander.

"No more running I hope. We really just wanted to talk to you like civilized human beings Alexander. Not have a goose chases through a hotel." Beast told him

"We're not human beings! We're mutants!" Alexander yelled "I'm tired of being scared of my powers and people chasing me! I'm done!"

"That's why we are here, to help you. Will you let us help?" asked Beast.

"How can you help?" asked Alexander.

"We are like you, we were once in your situation, but we were saved by Charles."

"Who is Charles?" asked Alexander.

"Charles Xavier, or Professor X, he was murdered. But he saved us, he had a dream, and we are carrying out his dream. We are building a team, the X- Men. This is an opportunity to do good with your powers. I am Beast and this is Angel, we are X- Men along with select others. Will you join us?" asked Beast.

"Yes." Alexander answered.

"Well then Alexander, we must be going." said Angel.

"Alright, but um one thing you should know. I hate being called Alexander, call me Alex or Havoc."

"Havoc? Havoc means great confusion and disorder, destruction. Why Havoc?" asked Beast.

"Because, great confusion and destruction is the only thing my abilities bring."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mansion **

Bang, bang , bang! Someone was knocking on the door. Logan couldn't imagine who it could be this early.

"Logan! It's Rogue! Come down stairs, Beast and Angel are back!"

"Alright! Stop screaming, I'll be down in a minute." replied Logan.

He put some clothes on, and then brushed his teeth. Still tired from everything, just like everyone else. Still trying to recover from the death of Jean, Scott, and the Professor. But getting better, just like everyone else too. Everyone is settling down. Or so he thought.

Logan left his room and walked down stairs were everybody was gathering around someone. A young man he didn't notice. That must be the new recruit.

"Logan!" Storm called out. "This Is Alex…"

"….Or Havoc." said Alex finishing Storms sentence, while stepping out of the crowd. " Nice to meet you."

"You too, you can call Logan or Wolverine." said Logan

"Well then, I think we should introduce you to the rest of the team." interrupted Storm.

Nearly ten minutes later Storm had gathered up the rest of the X- Men in Professor X's old office. Logan sat behind the desk, Storm was sitting on it. Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty sat on the couch. While Beast, Angel, and Colossus just stood, and of course Alex was the center of attention in the middle of the room.

"Well then Alex, this is it." Storm said excitedly. "You've met me and Logan, and of course Beast and Angel. That's Colossus, Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue." she said as she pointed to each of them.

Each of them told Alex about their selves, telling about their powers. But Alex noticed Rogue was being quit, so he to the attempt to make conversation with her.

"What about you? What's your story?" Alex asked Rogue.

"Logan saved me, brought me here. I thought this would help but I was wrong. I got the cure." she answered.

"The cure? What was so bad about you powers?" he asked

"I couldn't even touch someone without sucking the life out of them! That's what was wrong with me!" she replied.

"I'm sorry I asked." Alex told her.

"Well then, now that this is over, why don't you take Alex on a tour of the mansion Bobby?" Storm asked.

Bobby and Alex left the room first, then everyone else. Bobby took Alex on a tour of the whole thing, it took about twenty minutes. He finally took him to his new bedroom. Scotts old one.

"Well this is your new room." he said.

"It looks like someone is still living here?"

Bobby kind of stuttered, "This is Scotts old room, before he was killed? They didn't tell you?"

Alex had tears running down his face, " No! They kind of left that part out! So I'm supposed to be a replacement?" he said as he slammed the door in Bobbies face.

Alex spent the next couple hours thinking in his room. It was dark now. He was thinking about how he wanted to leave. He finally made a decision that he would. He packed his bag and cracked his door open to see if anyone was wandering the halls. No one was there. Alex quietly walked down the hall to the stairs, down to the main door. He put his hand up about to touch the door knob, but was stopped when he herd a voice.

"Alex, where you going?" she whispered.

"Rogue, I was just a replacement for my brother. I'm leaving here!" he answered.

"That's not true, Scott was supposed to go get you but he died. It's not his fault."

Alex started crying again, " Why would I want to stay here?" he asked.

"Because there's no where else to go. Please stay Alex. I want you to stay!" Rogue said.

"Alright Rogue, just for you though, that's my reason." he said.

" That's a good enough reason." Rogue finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Killing an Ace**

"**Gambit, we have questions for you." asked the hooded figure.**

**Two of the hooded figures men were pinning Gambit up against an alley wall, behind a casino.**

"**I knew someone would come for me!" exclaimed Gambit. " Who are you any way?"**

"**I am Mister Sinister, and I want to know what history you have with a certain X- Men."**

"**Logan? I helped him get to an island, that's all." said Gambit. "He had business with a William Striker."**

"**William Striker…. That's all I need from you Gambit." said Sinister. "Riptide, Prism! Kill him."**

**Mister Sinister disappeared into the night. Gambit pushed the two men off of him with his kinetic energy staff, and quickly pulled out his playing cards and shot them at the two mutants. They were both hit, but not injured. The smaller of the two, Riptide shot out sharp glass objects out of his wrist, Gambit dodged all but one. It pierced his thigh, he couldn't run anymore. He shot energy from his staff, a beam of purple light flew to the bigger mutant, Prism. Prism reached out with one hand and absorbed the energy. It flowed right through him coming out his other arm back at Gambit.**

**It hit Gambit with a blow, he flew into the brick wall. Blocks crumbled onto him. Riptide and prism ran over to him and grabbed him. Gambit knew he was about to die, everything was about to end.**

"**Who are you guys?" Gambit asked.**

"**Us? We are the Marauders." replied Prism.**

"**Why me thought? Why Logan?" Gambit wanted to know.**

"**Because, you are a threat, along with Logan and the other X- Men. But that's about to change. We are assassins!"**

**Riptide drew a long sharp object from his back, like he was drawing a sword from its holster. He put it up to Gambits throat and smiled. He waited a second then pushed down. Gambit was dead, there is nobody to warn the X- Men or Logan. The Marauders are here!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flames

**Part 1: 3 weeks ago**

**Pyro was laying on the shore of the island that now lay destroyed from the huge battle that took place between the brotherhood and the X- Men. The brotherhood was destroyed, there is no brotherhood anymore. Magneto lost his powers to the cure. Everything was going through Pyros head. What does he do now. He could find a cure gun and shoot him self and just not be a mutant, but that would mean everything he worked for, the brotherhood worked for would be for nothing.**

**Part 2: Present**

**Pyro was watching television when he herd a flicker to his right, and saw a blur in the corner of his eye.**

"**Hello Pyro, I am Mister Sinister. I herd you were back in town."**

"**Don't you knock?" Pyro asked.**

"**No not really. But I am here because I and the Marauders want you to join us. You know the X- Men, you were one of them at one point. You fought against them also." Mister Sinister said.**

"**Alright, I'll join you guys. So I can get back at the X- Men." Pyro told him.**

"**Good." he said while smiling. "I already have a job for you, there is going to be a gathering, were the governor will speak about the cure. I want you to wreck the party, if you know what I mean."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: Yesterdays cure, today's problem**

**The gathering in the park had a huge turn out. Pyro was in the building behind the podium, behind all the important people who would be talking about the cure. There had to be more than 500 people there. Pyro spotted an old friend the crowd, Bobby. He couldn't wait to cause chaos. Just then the governor started his speech.**

"**People of our city, we had a long struggle with the mutants that named their self the brotherhood. But we have won it, and so did the cure. We had huge numbers come to get the cure, but also huge numbers that didn't get the chance. But I am here to tell you, the citizens and the mutants, that we will still be curing mutants. But only If your powers, your abilities are harming you or the people, and are unstable!"**

**Just as he started to speak again, Pyro was already fed up with the governors lies. Pyro unleashed everything he had at the window, and the whole wall that was holding it. The window exploded, then right after it the whole wall came down with it. Pyro started stepping through the smoke towards the opening.**

**Bobby was stunned at what just happened. He instantly knew that it was Pyro, and he was the only one that could stop him. He watched Pyro come into view and kind of step off the ledge like there was still something to walk on. Pyro was now hovering, shooting flames down from his hands, this allowed him to sort of float.**

"**Hey Bobby, did you miss me?" Pyro asked.**

"**I thought I taught you not to mess with me back at the island." Bobby answered.**

"**Ya well, I learned a lot of new things, and I was just so eager to show you. And when I spotted you here, I knew this was the perfect opportunity." Pyro said while landing onto the ground.**

"**Well, lets see what you got." Bobby said.**

**Pyro lifted his hand and shot huge ever ending flames from his hands right toward Bobby. Bobby took his ground and countered it with his ice powers. They sat there for about a minute or so, just sending everything they got. Pyro finally broke off. Bobby started running side ways, Pyro started erupting fire balls in his hand and started launching them at his moving target. Bobby dodged each one, then as he jumped into the air, he waved his hand toward Pyro and shot out sharp ice cycles. While in the are he shot ice down at his feet making a board, and then he pave a way of ice into the air. Bobby was sliding every where, trying to get to Pyro.**

**Pyro was done with Bobby's little tricks, so he thought he would give him the best thing he had. Pyro started making huge flames and eventually encased his body with fire, and then jumped up. Pyro could fly by doing this, and he flew right at Bobby, knocking him out of the air. They both spiraled down off this cliff that was near by, a lake at the bottom. Pyro hit the water first, as Bobby was going down he turned fully into ice. As soon as Bobby's foot hit the water it turned to ice, he was now standing on his creation. He noticed Pyro swimming up, Bobby quickly rose him from the water. He then was putting Pyro in a circle of ice.**

"**How bout that trick!" Bobby said as he launched Pyro as far as he could into lake.**

**Bobby herd clapping behind him, he looked up and saw a whole bunch of citizens standing at the ledge applauding him. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Council**

"**Well, at least we know it's not Magneto." Logan said, talking to the rest of the X- Men back in the Professors office.**

"**That is clear already Logan, that would be impossible. He is locked up somewhere without his powers." told Beast.**

**Storm stopped this soon to be argument. " Bobby, did Pyro say anything about why he was doing this? Who he was working for?" she asked.**

"**No Storm, I told exactly what happened already." Bobby replied.**

"**Well everything is up to speculation then!" said Colossus.**

"**Indeed it is." agreed Angel.**

"**Well I guess we just have to wait in till something new pops up." Storm said.**

"**Fine with me." Logan said, ending the meeting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Love **

**Bobby and Rogue sat on the bed starring into each others eyes. Rogue was glad Bobby was okay and safe. But that's not all she had on her mind.**

"**Why am I here still? I got the cure, I have no powers. Why would Storm and Logan want me to stay?" she asked.**

"**Babe. I want you here too. You're my girlfriend, and Logan promised you that he would always protect you, no matter what. Why would you even doubt yourself being here?" Bobby complained.**

"**I don't know Bobby. Its just I feel wrong by being here." Rogue started to tear up.**

"**Well don't be Rogue, you belong here, with me." Bobby said before kissing Rogue on the lips as passionate as he could.**

"**Thank you." Rogue said.**

"**For what?" Bobby asked.**

"**For being here, I don't know what I would do without you." Rogue said.**

"**I love you Rogue no matter what! I want you to know that" Bobby said standing up off the bed. "Get some sleep." he said walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.**

"**Goodnight." she said, but he didn't hear her. One last tear rolled down her face.**

**As Bobby was walking down the hall past the kitchen he noticed Alex in there sitting at the counter. Bobby knew this was the opportunity to tell Alex what was on his mind. He walked in there and stood opposite to were Alex sat.**

"**I see the way you look at her Alex, she's mine. I want you to know that." Bobby said.**

"**And I see the way you look at her." he replied.**

"**Of course? She is my girlfriend?" Bobby said questioning him.**

"**Not her. Kitty. Don't deny it either. I see you looking at her." Alex answered.**

"**Look, who are you to question me? I love Rogue. Me and Kitty are just friends. We've been through a lot together, these past couple weeks." Bobby stated.**

"**Ya? Well I am ganna get going. I think I'm going to stop by Kitties room and have a talk with her, We really made a connection today." Alex said getting up off his stool. "See you later."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Interview with mutants**

"Storm since you are now the new professor at the school for the gifted, does that mean you are in charge of the X- Men?" one of the reporters asked in the crowd.

"Yes, we took a vote and that was our conclusion." Storm answered.

All the X- Men including Havoc were sitting behind a table answering questions at a press conference.

"Have you recovered from your losses yet?" a second asked.

"Um, that's a little private, but no not completely. It will probably never heal the way we would want it to." Storm replied.

All the sudden the lights went out, then back on. Logan noticed and smelt a man that hadn't been in the room in till now, and he happened to be the one to ask the next question.

"What about the attack?" asked the man.

"What about it ?" Logan answered back smartly.

"Is it a real threat?" he asked.

"No!" Logan said.

"You know. You shouldn't take things like this lightly X- Men. Let me be the first to tell you that you all have target on your backs, you are all a threat to what I am trying to accomplish with the Marauders." he said while standing up. "I am Mister Sinister! Let me tell you that I AM A THREAT!" he quickly teleported to Rogue, grabbed a hold of her, then back to were he was standing. "If you want her, come and get her.!" he demanded, then just vanished.

The X- Men were shocked. Especially Bobby.


End file.
